Incest
by Armie13
Summary: Non non. Ce n'Est pas Itachi et Sasuke, bien que j'Aime ce couple. C'est autre chose. Surprise. Léger... bon assez gros lemon.


Temari venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle avait eu l'étrange impression que quelqu'un s'était assis près de son lit et l'avait observée. Elle se leva et mit les pieds dans un tas de sable. Elle prit peur puis elle se rassura en se disant que dans le village du sable, il était normal de trouver du sable partout. Elle enfila un short et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre de l'eau. Elle s'empara d'un verre dans l'armoire mais elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler le dos et elle l'échappa dans l'évier. Elle se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien. Il n'y avait que quelques grains de sable à ses pieds. Elle ramassa la vitre brisée et la jeta. Elle jetait des regards inquiets de tous les côtés. Elle se prit un nouveau verre et le remplit d'eau. Elle le porta à ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle se retournait.

- Calmes-toi Temari, pensait-elle au même moment. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es chez toi et Garra et Kankuro sont là pour te protéger si jamais il arrivait quelque ch…AHHH!

Elle échappa à nouveau son verre mais le sable de Gaara le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle lui avait pratiquement foncé dedans. Lui et sa manie de se déplacer subtilement. Elle l'observa suspicieusement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.Il portait un pantalon noir et… à vrai dire, il ne portait rien d'autre.

- Gaara! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que…

Il appuya sa main sur la bouche de Temari, qui fut surprise par ce geste. Y avait-il un quelconque danger dans la maison? L'attitude de Gaara l'inquiétait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper. Son corps ne démontrait aucune nervosité mais ses yeux montraient qu'il était troublé. Il regardait partout à la fois et son regard s'arrêtait souvent dans celui de sa sœur.

- Viens dans ma chambre.

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Son ton était sans réplique. Temari n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il demandait. Elle le suivit dans la grande pièce, seulement meublée d'un lit en son centre. Elle s'assit dans le coin le plus près de la porte. Gaara s'installa sur son lit et la regarda intensément. Son regard lui fit baisser la tête.

- Tu es incapable de me regarder, dit-il simplement. Suis-je monstrueux à ce point? Tu restes loin de moi, tu n'oses pas t'approcher. Aurais-tu peur de moi?

- Non.

- Viens me le dire, ici, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle hésita longtemps mais sous le regard insistant de son frère, elle ne put faire autrement. Elle s'avança vers le lit, marchant sur le sable qui recouvrait le sol. Il bougeait seul autour d'elle, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher d'approcher le jeune homme. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et fixa ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis désolé Gaara, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se releva et courut vers la porte. Gaara esquissa un geste dans cette direction et le sabla alla bloquer la sortie. Il s'approchait d'elle et elle se retourna. Des larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et elle tremblait de tout son corps.

- Laisse-moi partir s'il te plait!

Elle s'effondra par terre, attendant qu'il décide de la tuer ou de la laisser partir. Elle entendit le sable aller se fracasser sur un mur, puis le rire de Gaara, le même que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me quitter comme ça?

Elle sentit le sable se glisser sous elle et la soulever, mais elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir son propre frère la tuer.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais partir ainsi.

Il glissa ses doigts sous sa gorge et éleva son visage à sa hauteur. Il pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se crisper dans sa main et son cœur battre à un rythme fou. Lui-même se sentait défaillir. Si elle savait. Serait-elle aussi paniquée? Ça faisait à peu près une semaine que chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Temari. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller l'observer dormir. Étrangement, Temari sentait les doigts de son frère trembler. Il allait la tuer, elle en était certaine.

- Je t'en supplie Gaara. Laisse-moi vivre. Je suis ta grande sœur après tout. Tu ne me ferais pas une telle chose, ne?

- Je n'oserais jamais, dit-il.

Intriguée par cette réponse Temari, elle ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le visage de son frère s'approcher du sien. Leurs se touchèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa main s'abattit automatiquement sur la joue de Gaara, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il recula. Même le sable ne s'y était pas attendu, ils avaient tous les deux baissé leur garde.

- Désolé Tem, chuchota-t-il.

Désolé? Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle l'avait frappé et c'était lui qui s'excusait? Elle l'avait giflé et elle était toujours en vie. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il S'était assis au milieu de son lit et avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton.

- Si tu veux partir, tu peux, lui dit-il. Je ne te retiens pas.

Elle sauta à terre pour sortir mais l'air déprimé de Gaara l'en empêcha. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire alors ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. **L'ange qui passe** Au bout de quelques minutes, ne sachant pas plus comment agir, elle entoura les épaules de son frère avec ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Ne me laisse pas, lui dit-il. **Il avait pas déjà dit qu'elle pouvait partir?** Je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse seul une fois de plus.

Sa voix tremblait, mais ce n'était pas ce que la fit rester auprès de lui. Elle l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots des dizaines de fois et elle savait très bien que si elle tentait de partir, il la retiendrait de force. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Gaara bouger à ses côtés et se crispa, pensant qu'il allait encore tenter de l'embrasser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se lover contre elle, une main dans ses jolis cheveux blonds. Elle mit du temps à trouver le sommeil. Elle voulait attendre que Gaara s'endorme en premier mais elle était très fatiguée et elle finit par s'endormir avant lui. **Cruche! Tout le monde sait que Gaara ne dort jamais.** Quand elle s'éveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se figea. Une main caressait sa poitrine par dessous son débardeur. Elle se rappela soudain où elle se trouvait et se releva d'un bond. Où se trouvait la porte? Les murs, la fenêtre, tout était recouvert de sable. Gaara se leva à son tour et lui enserra la taille de ses bras puissants, embrassant sa nuque au passage.

- Où est-ce que tu crois pouvoir aller comme ça? lui dit-il à l'oreille. Je ne te laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts. Depuis le temps que j'attends.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte se fit plus fort. Elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière et jetée sur le lit. Elle voulut encore s'enfuir mais Gaara l'en empêcha à nouveau. **Et là Gaara dit: «Si tu veux partir, je devrai d'abord te passer sur le corps» **Le cœur de Tem battait à une vitesse folle. Elle avait peur de ce que Gaara allait lui faire.

- Si tu réveilles Kankuro, je te tue, dit-il au moment où elle allait crier à l'aide.

Il s'assit au-dessus d'elle et se pencha en avant pour trouver le contact des lèvres douces de sa sœur. Elle frémit mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle criait, il la tuait et si elle s'en allait, il la tuait. Elle sentit le sable tirer ses poignets derrière sa tête et les y retenir. Elle ne pouvait que subir maintenant. Elle se demanda ce qui était pire; être violée par son frère ou être tuée par son frère. **Mais quelle idiote! Moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'un sex symbol comme Gaara me fasse des trucs louches. ¯¯ **

- Gaara, pourquoi? demanda-t-elle quand il libéra ses lèvres.

- Tu es si belle Tem. Qui pourrait s'en empêcher? Je n'ai pas envie de résister. Ça fait des jours que je pense à toi, à ce que je te ferais si je me retrouvais seul avec toi. Ça fait des jours que toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, maintenant, de t'embrasser, de te toucher.

Elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. **qui saurait?** Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle détourna la tête.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Tu pourrais le regretter par après.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Je te veux pour moi. Je pourrais mourir n'importe quand, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais pas avant que je t'aie sentie vibrer sous mes caresses. Je m'en voudrais trop d'avoir attendu. C'est la seule chose que je pourrais regretter. Tout ce que je veux, c'Est goûter ta peau et te faire gémir. **Wahh! C'Est pas un peu direct ça?**

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. **cliché**

- Mais je… Je ne veux pas.

- Je vais te proposer quelque chose, dit-il. Je te fais ce que je veux pendant cinq petites minutes et après ça, si tu veux toujours partir, tu seras libre de le faire. Ça te va?

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose en cinq minutes. **à moins que Gaara ne soit un éjaculateur précoce mais c'Est impossible dans mes fantasmes.** Le sable sur la porte commença à s'effriter, calculant le temps écoulé. Gaara laissa ses mains parcourir lentement le corps de sa sœur. Il lui déchira sa camisole avec ses dents, ce qui fit sursauter Temari et embrassa sa poitrine ferme. **oui il peut très bien le faire avec ses dents. Vous essaierez et si ça marche pas, ben allez vous plaindre à mes fantasmes**. Il semblait connaître tous ses points sensibles. Sa bouche semblait être partout à la fois. Puis elle comprit. Le sable glissait sur son corps, agissant comme plusieurs bouches et plusieurs mains. Elle était étonnée par la douceur de Gaara. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel violent. Les cinq minutes passèrent rapidement, un peu trop au goût de Tem. Elle était étonnée d'avoir toujours son short sur elle. N'importe quel garçon se serait précipité là pour assouvir son propre désir sans se soucier du sien mais Gaara n'avait fait que s'occuper du plaisir de sa sœur. Le sable libéra ses poignets et le garçon s'écarta.

- Tiens. La porte est devant toi. Tu peux partir, dit-il.

Temari hésita longtemps. Elle finit par se lever et laissa les bouts de tissus qui avaient autrefois été un morceau de linge sur le lit. **J'aime bien la manière dont je l'ai dit. C'est fou ce qu'une simple camisole déchirée peut avoir l'air poétique dit comme ça. **Elle avait envie de rester, mais elle savait que c'était mal. Et surtout, elle avait Shikamaru. Avant de sortir toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son frère une dernière fois. Le baiser fut rompu à regrets et elle regagna sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Kankuro. Elle lui jeta un regard furtif et vit qu'une bosse déformait son pantalon. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait les seins nus. **_ça s'oublie facilement ce genre de trucs_** Sans essayer de se cacher le moins du monde, elle lança: «T'as jamais vu une paire de nichons?»

- C'est pas ça, répondit Kankuro, embarrassé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?

- Je suis allée boire de l'eau.

- Dans la chambre de Gaara? À moitié nue?

- Ouais. J'avais très soif. Ça te pose un problème?

- Pourquoi c'est jamais dans MA chambre que tu viens quand t'as soif?

- … **crétin**

Elle reparti dans sa chambre et se coucha. Elle avait peut-être mal fait de partir. Qui sait, elle aurait sûrement apprécié. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Gaara? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Le garçon ne dit rien, il se contenta de ramasser le sable sur le sol et de repartir dans sa chambre.

C'était ma première fic de ce genre que je publiais. C'est pas fini, un jour, je terminerai… un jour… promis… ouais bon… Reviews please!


End file.
